One More Night
by DarkeAngelle
Summary: And I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night. AkuSai; Mentions of rape; Song fic.


_You and I go hard at each other_

_Like we're goin' to war_

_You and I go rough_

_We keep throwin' things and slammin' the doors_

The wall showed the injuries from last night, dented from thrown plates and flying fists. Broken dishes littered the floor, along with the occasional dot of blood. There seemed to be a trail of the blood, although sparse, and torn clothes seemed to mark the trail better than the drying blood. A door had slammed shut, bruising the frame, and a bed had creaked in violent protest as it slammed against the wall over and over again. Now, the fight from the night before had calmed, and two bodies were pressed together in the bed. Blue and red fibers of silken hair tangled together, hands weakly clutching at ribs despite the pain. Eventually, calm golden eyes opened from the mask of sleep and awareness dawned on him. The bed squeaked in quiet protest as the man sat up, taking a moment to regard his surroundings. Axel lay on the bed next to him, back facing his partner, as his hands weakly hugged himself with his body curled into a weak ball. There were harsh scratches and bruises on the pale skin that Saïx could see. A strict reminder to what had happened before. Those amber eyes moved further down, taking in the appearance of the other silently.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional_

_We start keepin' score_

_You and I get sick, yeah_

_I know that we can't do this no more, yeah_

More bruises were on his neck, a mix of hickeys and bruises in the shape of hands choking him. His bloody lip had crudely healed, as well as the cut above his brow. Dried blood covered both, and his blissfully sleeping eyelids seemed to be darkened from possible punch-inflicted bruising. Moving down, he found more handprint-shaped bruises on the man's arms, ribs, and his hips. Lightly lifting the sheet, Saïx's jaw clenched. Red, inflamed, tender, and more blood. He hadn't even bothered to prepare Axel last night. Just slammed him against the bed and ravaged him. Not that he had any guilt for that. He only felt a bit of spite, angry that Axel would provoke such a thing. It wasn't his fault that he had snapped.

_But baby, there you go again_

_There you go again, makin' me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped usin' my head_

_Usin' my head, let it all go_

He got out of bed, himself a little sore as well from the punches Axel had managed to land, as well as what last night had done to the strength in his lower back. He gathered his clothes and got dressed, pulling on the turtleneck and stepping into pressed jeans. He left the bedroom, leaving the door wide open, and started to put on his shoes. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, however, frowning. A soft sigh left his lips, a sadly familiar sound reaching his ears as Axel awoke. A choked sob, as if the man was trying to stifle it. And for some reason, Saïx found his hand releasing the knob, his boots leaving his feet, and bare toes padding carefully amongst the debris of the night before to find the broken results from such a war.

_I got you stuck on my body_

_On my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feelin' stupid_

_Feelin' stupid, crawlin' back to you_

"Axel." The voice was flat, emotionless as Saïx approached the bed. Axel had curled into an even tighter ball, pulling the sheets around him and stifling sobs of pain in his pillow. He didn't notice as Saïx moved away, only realizing that his sheets were soon being pulled away, his body being flipped over onto his chest. A louder cry escaped his throat, terrified that last night would only repeat itself now, but there was a surprisingly soft kiss suddenly against his shoulder, kissing the tense skin there before a finger coated in antibiotic cream began gently rubbing the ring of muscle that was so torn from the night before. There were whimpers of pain and whispers of "I'm sorry" as the injury was treated, the blanket soon replaced, and a cup of cold water being offered to a man who had already fallen back to sleep. A small smile crossed Saïx's face as he reluctantly slid back into bed, wanting to make sure that his on-and-off lover would at least be comforted throughout the day... and maybe the following night.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with your one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_


End file.
